This invention relates in general to educational devices and apparatuses which involve the contacting of one electrode to a single choice of a plurality of second electrodes by a player, the lighting or non-lighting of an indicator being the means by which the player discovers whether he or she has chosen correctly or incorrectly. In particular, it relates to such devices in which there is a map (as herein defined) and a correspondence between points, formations and/or areas on the map and a matrix of second electrodes.
This invention presents a device with the advantages of being both recreational and educational. It can be used simply as an enjoyable game or it can be used as a teaching aid, or both. In one embodiment, it can be used to advantage to teach a child the geography of the world or portion thereof. In a second embodiment it can be used to advantage to teach a child astronomical formations of the stars. In fact, there are an unlimited number of embodiments, each of which can be used to advantage to teach a person the relative location of points or areas of interest on a "map" as hereinafter defined.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernible upon a reading of the text hereinafter.